


Muse

by Cinerari



Category: Interstella 5555, コスモウォーリアー零 | Cosmo Warrior Zero
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-04
Updated: 2018-12-04
Packaged: 2019-09-07 02:06:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16845028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cinerari/pseuds/Cinerari
Summary: Prompt fill for Shep and Zero on a date.





	Muse

**Author's Note:**

> Gosh this is an old one.

Above all else, Shep loved music. As long as he could see and hear those notes ringing through the air like a moving painting just for him, he was happy. So Zero found it best to take him out to bars with live entertainment whenever he could. This time there was a young woman with an acoustic guitar, strumming a sweet melody that appeared in waves of green and blue to Shep’s eyes. To Zero, it was just a sweet little dopey song, but it was enough to make Shep light up, and that was really all he cared to see.

Zero simply sipped his drink and watched the joy in Shep’s eyes through the night. Mostly it made him happy, but occasionally a little jealousy would creep in. Zero had very little musical talent, and even if he had, he would have been far too secretive about it to allow Shep to hear a single note out of him. But this girl was so talented, and Shep looked at her with so much admiration. It was enough to make Zero a little moody.

He drank a bit more than usual and eventually placed his face in the crook of his arm to hide his feelings. Unfortunately, it had the opposite effect he’d hoped for, as Shep began carding his hand through the captain’s hair. “What’s wrong?” the alien whispered soothingly. “Did you drink too much? We can head back.”

The chords of a love song rang through the air, and Zero was forced to look up from the comforting darkness of his hiding spot. Now Shep’s strange eyes were fixed on him, and he was looking just as affectionate. “I’m fine,” Zero mumbled.

It wasn’t convincing by any means, and Shep grabbed Zero’s chair to drag him closer and force him to sit up. Immediately, Shep kissed his ear and whispered another question, wanting to know what was wrong.

Zero’s stomach fluttered, his face warm just from having Shep’s attention. “I’m good,” he answered quickly, resting his temple against Shep’s shoulder to hide his ear. In turn, the alien leaned his cheek into Zero’s hair and began humming along with the song. He couldn’t have his precious human being upset, so he’d try and pry again later. It was important that Zero was always happy, even if he couldn’t quite feel the love in the notes that were being sung for him.

Above all else, Shep loved Zero.


End file.
